my little brony:justice is magic
by ponyman boss
Summary: a normal old story like the others but with a kick of excitment 1-3 newchapters weekly :) clop in chap 8
1. death what a wonderful thing

**Chapter 1 the day I died**

**hey everypony I am pony man boss bringing you my story I hope you like it I will try to keep it as interesting as possible and will try to update every(1-3)days and finally happy reading :0**

It was a soggy glum morning as usual, get on the bus and then get beat up, go to class but get stopped and used as a flagpole, go eat the horrible lunch food my high school serves get on the bus again and get pummeled,go home and find seven broken bottles of beer lying on the floor. Yep, that's pretty much everyday of my life.

Oh, hi there I'm Travis Alexander I am a 16-teen year old brony and proud to be one. I am one of the weirdest people I know, (well maybe not pinkie pie I mean really)as you can tell my life sucked until I died.

So I was walking to my bus stop when suddenly everything was really blurry I felt an enormous shock of pain and I could hear people screaming to call last thing I remembered was being put in an ambulance and everything went black. Did you know it is true that you whole life flashes before you before die. Everything felt so clear yet hazed in silence.

I was in what seemed like nowhere it was not black or white nor any color possible it was clear with no end.

A man I a long hand stitched pure white robe with pale skin and a emerald embroiled chain with brown sandals and a gray beard walked up to me

"Welcome Travis Alexander."

"W-who are you?"

"I am Khronos keeper of dimensions."

"Man whore say what?"

"After death any sentient being can either go to judgment to decide if they are to go to heaven or to hell;or they may choose to go to any other world of their liking."

"I choose to go to Equestria!"

"When I get there will I remember my past life?"

"Maybe."

"Mother fucker say what?"

"Well,when you first arrive there will be a 24 hour period you will not remember anything but then you will regain your memory"

"Fine bitch"

"I heard that. Oh, and one last thing"

**[Hey man I'm Pyro the badass side of you]**

** {fuck,your in my head}**

** (hello I am Frozo the calm and collective side of you)**

** {damn your in my mind too}**

** "**Khronos, are the other humans there too?"

"Yes, at least a thousand."

"Sweet!"

'BOOM'

**{damn it}**

** [wee]**

** (ouch my head)**

Suddenly I was in the time stream. The weird thing is that I saw a man with a fez and bow tie in a British blue police box.

'I must be delusional' I thought

I was in some sort of forest when I stood up I saw two horses, two unicorns, and two pegasi

the first unicorn had a white coat and a royal purple elegantly fashioned mane probably upper class the other unicorn was purple with a hot pink steak in her hair the first normal pony had an orange coat with a blond tail and mane and a cowboy hat on the other normal pony was a light pink coat and a very frizzy mane and tail that was a darker shade of pink the pegasus that was currently flying had a cyan coat and a rainbow colored mane and tail the other one had a butter cup coat and a light pink mane and tail but she also was hiding behind part of her mane.

The purple unicorn spoke up first "Hello I am Twilight Sparkle and these are my friends Applejack, Pinkiepie, Rarity, Rainbowdash, and Fluttershy."

"Where in the fucking world am I; what the fuck are you; and can sompony get me a mirror!"

"You are in Equestria; watch your language, ok."Rainbowdash said poking me in the chest making me back away.

"Hey Rarity can we use your mirror for a second?" Twilight asked

"Fine." she said in a huffy voice

The hand mirror was raised up to me in a pink aura I was a pegasus with a red and lime green mane "man I'm sexy" I said to myself.

"Ok, enough with the gloating; now, who are you?asked AJ

"I don't know"

"Twilight do your lie detector spell"

"Sure thing Applejack"

"So,who are you"

"I already told you I don't know."

"It is the truth!" Twilight said surprised

"What in tar nation do you even remember anything?"

"Nope."

"True."

"Maybe we should get back to Ponyville." Fluttershy said

"Okie dokie lokie!" Pinkiepie said

"Okay girls lets get moving."

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\ \/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/ \\/\\/\\/\\/\

**Well that is chapter 1 I hoped you liked it and will post one to three chapters a week :)**


	2. a start of a new life

**Hello again everypony here is chapter 2 for you but first**

**Theme song**

_My little brony, My little brony_

_ahh ahh ahh ahh_

_My little brony_

_I used to wonder what friendship could be_

_My little brony_

_until a new world shared it's magic with me_

_great adventures_

_Tons of fun_

_A beautiful heart_

_Faithful and strong_

_Sharing kindness an easy feat_

_And magic makes it all complete_

_Yeah, my little brony_

_did you know you're all reading my story_

**[very original]**

**(this will be stuck in your head the next time you hear the my little pony theme song)**

**{hey you two go back, you aren't in the story right now]**

**[but I want to be in the story!]**

**(don't worry we come back later in this chapter)**

**[ok]**

**chapter 2**

**the start of a new life**

When we arrived at Ponyville it looked like an old settlers town but with ponies.

"So first off you need a place to stay." Twilight said

"Oh,can I stay with one of you ponies?"

"I have some extra room in mah barn."

"Um, no thank I am not very fond of barns."

"There is another room in the library."

"Ok, thank you for your hospitality girls."

"Great, it would be fun to research you."

**[creepy pasta]**

** {Pyro this is not a creepy pasta story;now go away!}**

**[bitch]**

** "**OhmygoshIneedtothrowyouawelcomeparty!"Pinkie said then zooming off at a unrealistic speed.

"Um, what was that about"

"That's Pinkie for you" Rainbowdash said

"Second off I need a job."

"Oh,you find one in good time." Rarity said

"Finally I need a name."

"How about Wind Runner!"Pinkie said as she zoomed back.

"Wow, how did you think of that?"

"Oh, I already read the story!" she then zoomed off again

"Pinkie Pie you're so random." Rainbowdash said

"Well maybe we should check out the library."Twilight said

**[creepy pasta]**

** {GO AWAY, YOU AREN'T IN THE STORY RIGHT NOW}**

** [Fine]**

LATER

"Hey,Wind Runner could you help me organize the library."

"Sure, thing Twilight."

She than pulled all the books out of the shelves and we started sorting and placing.

We finished about 20 minutes later.

"Well this is where you will be sleeping."Twilight said as she showed me my room

'Well what else can I do today'

**[I know]**

**{GO AWAY!}**

'I could go find the other bronies'

And with that I was out the door.

After I finally figured out the town layout I had felt the worst pain ever and then it was black.

I woke up and I saw bucking Princess Celestia stand in off the side.

**{wow now I an even cussing like a pony}**

** [now I am in the story]**

** (attention hog)**

** {hey}**

** (not you the other idiot)**

** [hey]**

"Hello Travis Alexander."

suddenly it all came back to me

** [manure we're screwed]**

** (what the buck, did you just say) **

** pony cusses**

"No Travis, you are not screwed"

**{she can read our bucking mind!}**

** [told you we're screwed]**

"Oh,so you want to be screwed."she said

**[CREEPY PASTA!]**

"No I am good"

"You can not tell anypony you are a human."

"You have my word;Oh, and princess could you give me a house please?"

"Sure."

LATER

**{hum,what to do now?}**

** (how about we go get that job)**

** [how about we go get some bitches]**

** {how about we go 'n' find em other bronies]**

** [meh,seems legit]**

** (wait, I just realized something; Equstria is ruled by females right, so that means bitches here refer to male dogs meaning. PYRO IS GAY! BUCK!)**

a little bit more later

I was walking around sugercube corner and I saw a unicorn eating a cupcake it was too human like I walked over to him and said "hey dude."

"Let me guess brony."he said.

"Buck yeah. Names Travis but I go by Wind Runner."

"Names Renaldo, but you can call me foggy bog."

"Cool."

"Hey, do you know a place I could crash?"

"The princess gave me a house I would guess it would be big enough for us both."

"Thanks man."

"Anything for a fellow brony."

"Well I am staying at the library for now so maybe you should come with me to ask Twilight if you can stay."

at the library

** [It's too dark in here]**

** (I can't see a thing)**

"Hey foggy can you get the lights?"

"Sure thing"

as soon as he turned the lights I heard "SUPRIZE"

**tune in next time for a new episode of my little brony: FIM**

**BYE :}) this slimy face got a mustachio.**


	3. the party

**Hello my beloved fans all 91 of you :(**

**[epic fail]**

**{well it hasn't even been out for a week yet}**

**(and there are some good parts soon)**

**[Oh,Oh,OH I know later I go pht a lot]**

**{a lot a lot}**

**well lets get started. Oh, I changed the theme song a bit**

_my little brony, my little brony_

_ah,ah,ah,ah_

_my little brony _

_I used to wonder what justice could be_

_until a new world shared it comedy with me_

_one great adventure_

_very funny_

_a righteous heart_

_tuff and ready_

_grace,hope an easy feat _

_and leadership makes it all complete_

_like a boss_

_did you know your reading my story_

**{oh yeah}**

**[boo!]**

**(it was ok)**

**[I thought you were the good one]**

**(I am)**

**[then why did you lie]**

**{ha very funny now go suck a dick}**

**[oh you would say that]**

**Chapter 3**

**the party**

"Wow!" I shouted seeing the mane six approach me

"Welcome to Ponyville!" they all said at once

"Wow you threw a party just for me." I said shocked

"Of course we did, because when I saw you I realized that you were new new and if you are new then you must not have any friends and then you would be lonely and if your lonely you must not have any friends and the best way to make friends is at a party and now we are all your friends!" pinkie pie rambled.

"We sure are."

Later I saw Renaldo motioning me to come over to the punch table.

"Hey guess what."

"What?"

"Ok so you know how alcohol gets humans drunk fight,well salt gets ponies drunk."

"No way."

"Oh yeah just try the punch."

"Fine."

I took a sip of the punch and it was extremely salty I then felt really drunk right after-wards.

"Woo, you were right; damn it."

"Told ya."

I then saw the mane six come this way minus pinkie pie she was out on the dance floor shaken them groove things.

"who''s this?" Twilight asked gesturing to Renaldo.

"Oh, this Foggy Bog we go way back"

**[oh really]**

** {shut it you perv}**

** [make me]**

** {ok no more fun time for a week}**

** [I be quiet now]**

** {oh yeah}**

** "**Well nice to meet ya Foggy."AJ said

"Same here."

LATER (:?)

I was walking around the punch table and heard Twilight talking to Rarity

**[EVESDROP]**

** (don't it is an invasion of their privacy)**

** {seconded}**

** [NO WE ARE DOING IT]**

** {OH NO!}**

MY hand was moving downwards I knew what he was gong to do. He was going to pull my balls right off

**{fine Pyro we'll eavesdrop}**

** [LIKE A BOSS!]**

I stopped near-by and started listening

EVESDROPING

"I don't know but I think I like him."Twilight said

"Ok, dear you must confess to him your true feelings."

"I know but when?"

"Whenever you feel ready darling."

"Ok well thanks Rarity"

EVESDROP END

**{I wonder who she was talking about?}**

** [wait you don't know]**

** {wait how do you know and I don't}**

** [PORN]**

** (It is complicated)**

"Well we better get going."

"We are already in the library you know." Renaldo said

"Um, hey Twilight could Foggy sleep here tonight?"

"Sure thing."

"So um where will I be sleeping?" Foggy asked

"I am sure we will find a place." Twilight said

**Well that is it the next chapter is good but short so should be up in a day or two**

**stay reading my friends.**


	4. the confession of fuckitivity

(Hello again everypony this chapter get interesting)

[not that interesting you pervs]

(are you sure they were thinking that)

[this is a M rated story if you read this you probably have no life and ran out of other stories to read]

(can't argue with that logic)

{shut up we don't want to offend the readers ok than lets get this thing started}

[WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXTREMLY FUN WORDS AND VERY DEEP REFENCE TO DORA THE EXPLORE THAT IS ALL]

THEME SONG

_my little brony, my little brony_

_ah,ah,ah,ah_

_my little brony _

_I used to wonder what justice could be_

_until a new world shared it comedy with me_

_one great adventure_

_very funny_

_a righteous heart_

_tuff and ready_

_grace,hope an easy feat _

_and leadership makes it all complete_

_like a boss_

_did you know your reading my story_

**[wait]**

**{oh what now}**

**[I just realized isn't saying fuck you the same as saying hump you so that really is gay]**

**(you might be right)**

**{ let get going than}**

**[ also]**

**{no shut up before you ruin my story}**

**(my eyes)**

**{great what is he doing now}**

**(pointing his middle finger at you while doing the air hump)**

**[Damn let just start the chapter now]**

**Chapter 4 : the confession of fuckitivity**

**(fuckitivity actually has nothing to do with this chapter)**

**[but it is fun to say. I dare all yall to say fuckitivity five times fast]**

after everypony else left the library

"um hey, Wind Runner could I see you for a sec?"Twilight said

"Sure thing." I said as I started to trot over to her

"oh great well I don't know how to say this but"Twilight bit her lip she mumbled something I couldn't hear.

"What is it?"

she again mumbled something I couldn't hear.

"what is it?"

"I love you!" she blurted out

**(see)  
[remember at the party]**

** (she was talking about you)**

** [dumbass]**

** {OK YOU LITTLE FUCKERS I GET THE POINT**}

I was a little bit shocked but somehow happy.

"Oh no, please don't hate me."she said

"No, Twilight I could never hate you."

"Oh, you are just saying that."

"No, I am not I think that you are so adorably nerdy."I walked up to her and nuzzled her "Twilight Sparkle will you be my marefreind?"

at first she had a confused look on her face but then said "NO."

** [FUCKITIVITY]**

** {Pyro change it back}**

** [fine]**

"YES!"

I nuzzled her and she nuzzled me.

"Runner could you sleep with me tonight?"

** (umm?)**

** [SAY YES!]**

** {why not}**

** [VICTORY IS MINE!]**

"I would love too" I said"So I guess foggy will Foggy will be sleeping in the guest room than."

"Oh,sure."

A tiny tiny tiny bit MOTHER FUCKING later

"Hey Renaldo you will be sleeping in the guest room tonight."

"Oh,where will you be sleeping tonight?"

"SHIT!"

"TELL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" !

"OK,well me and Twilight are um dating so."

"FUCKAPALOZA, you are already sleeping with a pony bitch!"

** [HEY that is another fun word]**

** "**Hell yeah."

"Hey kids do you know what that means!"

**[DORA!]**

"What,DORA."

"Well, Mr. Travis is getting laid tonight!"

"Fuck, no!"

"OKIE DOKIE LOKIE, well than Mr. Travis is getting a blow-job tonight!"

"FUCK U I AM NOT HAVING SEX"

"Calm your tits bro. That wasn't a sex joke; it was a oral sex joke."

"Fuck this!"

FUCKAPALOZIAN-FUCKITIVITY /LATER

me and Twi were cuddling in bed.

**{so how was it}**

**[TOLD YOU ABOUT DORA]**

**(sucker you probably didn't believe him)**

**SEE YOU NEXT TIME WHEN WE MEET A FUCKING BRONY AND GET EVEN CLOSER TO CHAPTER 8**


	5. moving in not that kind,u pervs

**Happy memorial day everypony shall we begin**

**[no]**

**(why not?)**

**[the phone the phone is ringing]**

**{wait is that...}**

**[the phone we'll be right there]**

**(Pyro is that you?)**

**[there is an animal in trouble somewhere]**

**{great last chapter Renaldo made that Dora joke; now Pyro is commenting the wonder pets,what's next?}**

**[theme song]**

_my little brony, my little brony_

_ah,ah,ah,ah_

_my little brony _

_I used to wonder what justice could be_

_until a new world shared it comedy with me_

_one great adventure_

_very funny_

_a righteous heart_

_tuff and ready_

_grace,hope an easy feat _

_and leadership makes it all complete_

_like a boss_

_did you know your reading my story_

_my little brony, my little brony_

_ah,ah,ah,ah_

_my little brony _

_I used to wonder what justice could be_

_until a new world shared it comedy with me_

_one great adventure_

_very funny_

_a righteous heart_

_tuff and ready_

_grace,hope an easy feat _

_and leadership makes it all complete_

_like a boss_

_did you know your reading my story_

**[ta da]**

**{ok lets get going}**

**[PEOPLE W/ no life]**

**(hey)**

**[seriously]**

**{oh, and thank you bugbrainsrob and scotttheo my 2 followers and my 295 viewers}**

**[WOW, just WOW]**

**{nopony asked you to comment}**

**[Isn't that why I'm in this suckish story,to comment]**

**(he's got a point there)**

**NO COMMENT**

**chapter 5 moving in[to a pussy]**

**{no that's in chap 8}**

**[fine]**

I woke up the next morning to find Twi cuddled up me;after about 15 minutes I slowly got up careful not to wake her. I then went to the kitchen got down cup and filled it with water and headed towards Renaldo's room. I then poured the whole glass of water on him.

"OH,SHIT what was that for?"

"Hey, we got to go move in to my new house right."

"Ok, give me 5 minutes."

I walked over to the study(actually almost the whole place was one but meh what do I care)and wrote out a note for Twi.

_Dear,Twilight_

_I wish to inform you that me and my _

_friend Foggy Bog will be traveling_

_to my new home in Canterlot _

_see you soon _

_Wind Runner_

Me and Renaldo headed out towards Canterlot. When we got on the train we sat in a stall covered by a curtain so none of the other passengers could see us there were two benches one on each side of the cart and saw.

"IS THAT ME!" pointing at myself well not me but him who also was me.

Other Wind Runner's P.O.V

**{oh shit man}**

** [Run]**

** (I remember when we chased future us down)**

** {the memories}**

** [then I said did we get raped and cummed our mind out]**

** {yeah I remember that}**

** (I still can,'t believe we have to do this for a whole year)**

** {well, we just can't let him get us; both you know what he said about time travel to different dimensions}**

** [I still can't believe we fooled that fool Khronos]**

** (and you thought watching all that sci-fi was a bad idea)**

Regular Wind Runners P.O.V

after chasing I finally caught up with him he suddenly out of no where pulled out some magical spear and was swinging it at me he then started running towards the end of the train the other the train but he than used his horn to open the door and flew away as fast as he could.

**{HE,I MEAN I AM AN ALICORN!?}**

** [how the fuck-i-whatzy]**

** (but that is impossible)**

** {Hey, are we drunk?}**

** [no not on a train]**

** (are we delusional?)**

** {nah,not colorful enough to be delusional}**

** [did we get raped and then cummed our mind out?]**

** (I don't even think that's possible)**

** {well I hope we are still sane}**

** [and that spear]**

** (I know what was that)**

LATER in Canterlot

"I think this is it."I said

"Shit,that place is huge!"

"If the key fits it is ours."

And guess what, it fit.

**[pht]**

** {did you really just have to go there}**

** {yes}**

** (perv)**

I went inside the house it was magnificent. Basically it had a huge living room when you entered then off to the right side there was the laundry room and off to the left side was the study filled with graphs, charts, ink, quills and what not. In there back of the living room was two aligned staircases with glass handrails. At the top of the stairs was a hallway facing horizontally along it were four rooms and an additional room on the left vertical end. The four rooms were identical bed rooms each with a bed in the corner and a empty closet. The room at the end of the hall was an elegant Bathroom fit for a king. There was no furniture in the house except for the four beds in the bedrooms.

"Well we better get go buy some furniture and get comfortable. How many bits you got?"

"350, what about you?"

"I've got 500."

Let me tell you our place was as cool as fuck man we got some nice leather sofas, some stuff for the study, personal stuff for our bedrooms, and bathroom supplies."

As I went back into town I saw some sorta freaking boss dragon pony hybrid.

**{Defiantly brony}**

** (eyup)**

** [what gave it away]**

I walked over to him and said "Hey bro."

"Oh, your a brony too."

"Hell yeah, names Travis or Wind Runner."

"Nice, I'm Peter or Lightning Breaker. Um do you know of an inn or someplace nearby."

** [pht]**

** {perv}**

** [suck it]**

"Actually I don't think that there are inns in Equstria; but you are more than welcome to stay at my place."

"No way, I be fine."

"I have two bedrooms I am not even using, I have more than enough space."

"If you insist"

After meeting peter I headed back towards Ponyville to see Twilight.

"Hey,Twi I'm back."

"Oh, hey windy."

**{did}**

** (she)**

** [just]**

** {call}**

** (us)**

** |WINDY|**

** {oh,Readers|| is when all 3 of us say somethang at the same time}**

** {I kinda like it}**

** (agreed)**

** [meh,seems legit]**

where was I let me see.

_Me coming to Equstria, Foggy bog,amulet of the arch unicorns wait that is a completely_ _different story._ Ah here we are later that day around 8:00 PM I was able to get Twi away from her studies for us to go to bed. We hugged and cuddled for a good while but besides that nothing much.

** {how was it I tried t make this chapter longer}**

** (oh and the future me thing just sets up book 2 My Little Brony:death,dimensions,and time-travel)**

** [and the arch unicorns amulet shit will set up the next series after this one]**

** [so remember]**

** {FUCKITIVITY}**

** (FUCK-A-PALOZA)**

** [AND FUCK-I-WHATZY]**

** see you next time, **

** Ponyman boss;|**


End file.
